Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) slurry composition for polishing a layer and method of forming a semiconductor device using the same.
As an integration density of semiconductor devices increases, there is an increasing demand for fine patterns and multi-layered circuitry. To meet such a demand, it may be helpful to use layers having etch rates that are different from each other. For example, an organic layer containing a hydrocarbon compound has a good etch selectivity with respect to a silicon-containing layer, and thus, the organic layer containing the hydrocarbon compound can be used as a mask layer or as a sacrificial layer. Etch selectivity is the ratio of the etch rates between two different materials, in this case between the organic layer and the silicon-containing layer. In a process of fabricating a semiconductor device, there may be a need to remove the organic layer using a CMP process. However, conventional CMP slurries have not been used to effectively polish organic layers.